


Zetom and Midasboy one shots.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Real Steel (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bisexual Character, Couch Cuddles, Demisexuality, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Morning Cuddles, Omnisexual, Pansexual Character, Racism, Robots, Russian Charater, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Trans Character, Unrequited Love, oneshots, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: ZeTom-Zeus/AtomMadasBoy-Midas/Noisyboy.
Relationships: Atom/Zeus, Midas/NoisyBoy
Kudos: 7





	Zetom and Midasboy one shots.

_Uh, Disclaimer I guess._

_Zeus in his human form is Dark-Skinned. So that may cause some Racist language._

_Also, this(^) means Angst, and this (*) means Smut._

_Noisy is Pansexual._

_Midas is Bisexual_

_Atom is Gay(Every once in a while he is Trans.)_

_And Zeus is a Gay Demisexual._

_And there all Boxers. (Legally? Yes! Illegally? Yes.)_

_They will possibly have scars or tattoos like their Robot counterpart. (Atom definitely).There Boxing outfits are like there counter part._

_Midas is the tallest while Atom is the shortest._

_This is a fun indulgence of mine._

**Warnings to head:**

**Homophobic language**

**Racial Language**

**Sexual Remarks**

**Smut**

**Suicidal Tendancys**

**Suicide**

**Angst**

**Self-harm.**

**Violence.**

**Death.**

**And more to be added.**

**_REAL STEEL IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS!_ **

**Last updated: October 29th, 2020.**

**Page Created: October 29th, 2020.**


End file.
